Galletas de azúcar
by Nana19
Summary: "Esa noche los tres durmieron en la misma cama, Levi menos horas" AU [Rivamika]


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son tomados del anime y manga "SNK" de Isayama a excepción del OC. _

* * *

**GALLETAS DE AZÚCAR**

**.**

_"No basta amar a los niños, es preciso que ellos se den cuenta que son amados"_

-Don Bosco-

**_._**

_Viernes por la mañana_

El aroma de manzana y canela que endulzaba su hogar cada treinta minutos fue un obsequio de Levi el día de ayer, ella había manifestado su deseo de perfumar el hogar y que mejor que instalar un aparato automático que ahora guindaba de un clavo en la pared. Repasó un trapo seco para esparcir un poco del detergente casero que realizó hace unos días; limones lavados en bicarbonato de sodio y sumergidos en _soju_* durante tres días, para dejar completamente limpios los mesones de la cocina y continuar su labor secando la vajilla para posteriormente guardarla en aquel anaquel de blanco armiño.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Levi salió hacia su trabajo, iba con algo de prisa mas no dejó pasar por alto saborear el gustoso desayuno que Mikasa le preparó. Ese día se levantó un poco más temprano de lo usual, (aunque sus horas de su sueño no estaban completas) quería sorprender a su marido con algo fresco: probaría una nueva receta de waffles, incluso adquirió algunos ingredientes, los más caros, esperando su sabor sea el mejor y bien lo consiguió: Levi había emitido cierto comentario por lo bajo sumado a ello una casi inaudible sonrisa, señal suficiente para Mikasa, para sentirse satisfecha con su desempeño.

Agarró de nuevo el libro de cocina de donde extrajo la receta de los waffles, repasó por un instante la curiosa portada del mismo, con sus yemas acarició el material del que estaba hecho y percibió el aroma que desprendía las hojas, nada natural. Se sentó en la mesa pequeña y redonda que tenían en la cocina, abrió una hoja al azar y comenzó a hojear demás recetas. Pasó unos minutos analizando cuál sería mejor para prepararla ese día y si acaso tenía los ingredientes necesarios.

Comenzó la búsqueda de aquellos ingredientes en el anaquel, requirió un banquito para alcanzar la parte más alta para lograr su cometido. Guardó dichos ingredientes en un lugar más accesible para usarlos más tarde.

Ahora, decidió seguir con sus tareas matinales; buscó la aspiradora de mano, la encendió y comenzó a repasar los muebles y las cortinas. Después hizo lo mismo con la aspiradora en el suelo, el polvo que lograba aspirar era poco debido a que hacía eso cada mañana después de que Levi partiera al trabajo y su bebé estuviera en el jardín de infantes (a excepción de ese día), se encaminó a su habitación aspirar y limpiar el marco de la ventana, ordenar algo que estuviese en desorden, además de cambiar las sábanas y la frazada por otro juego limpio. El cuarto olía profundamente al aroma de Levi, ese aroma tan singular entremezclado con su olor natural y el perfume que usaba, se quedó ensimismada un instante sentada al borde su cama, sosteniendo la funda de la almohada de su marido, aspirando cada rastro de su deliciosa esencia.

Después, guardó sus instrumentos de limpieza de nuevo en aquel cuarto algo oscuro donde almacenaba escobas, aspiradoras, desinfectantes, entre otros necesarios para mantener su hogar pulcro. Aunque por las noches Levi acostumbraba limpiar la casa antes de dormir y es que era una costumbre suya hacerlo para poder sentir paz. Se lavó las manos, el rostro y de nuevo fue a la sala, se sentó en un sofá a esperar unos minutos para proceder con sus demás tareas. No encendió el estero porque estaba bien con el silencio. Era un día precioso y fresco, dejó el ventanal abierto, solo la brisa de aire movía las largas cortinas blancas. A solas, contempló la tranquilidad de su vida en su hogar, _su refugio, _junto a ellos.

La familia llevaba cerca de tres años de haberse mudado a aquel condominio, Levi adquirió el apartamento para independizarse de la casa de sus padres, creía conveniente el mantener un espacio saludable en donde su familia pueda desarrollarse y crecer, aprender a ser pareja y padres. También se encargó de la remodelación del mismo, en donde el resultado fue para ambos de su total agrado, en su mayoría el hogar mantenía colores claros, como las paredes, las cortinas, los muebles, anaqueles entre otros.

Además su hogar contaba con un espacio donde instauraron el comedor cerca de la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las celebraciones como navidad o fin de año, aunque preferían comer en la cocina, la parte frontal tenía un espacioso balcón en donde tenían plantas de decoración, perezosas y hamacas en donde Mikasa prefería pasar las noches antes de dormir, sumado a ello: tres cuartos de baño, dos habitaciones y un espacio anterior que servía para tender la ropa. Vivían en el segundo piso, el edificio contaba con un espacio de recreación para los niños en donde llevaban a su bebé por las noches.

Mikasa se estiró un poco en el sofá, dejando sus pantuflas de lado. Recogió sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas.

— Mami...— escuchó su vocecita.

De inmediato Mikasa se levantó para acunarlo en su regazo y tomar su temperatura corporal con el revés de su palma en su pequeña frente, comprobó que la fiebre había bajado. Por la madrugada su bebé había estado con fiebre y dolor de cuerpo, no quiso despertar a Levi porque consideró podía manejarlo sola. Sin embargo, cuando se lo dijo a Levi por la mañana, éste le había dicho que sí debió despertarlo.

—El desayuno está listo, papá dijo que tomes la medicina como lo dijo la tía Hanji—le estrujó un poco su pequeña nariz, sabía que su pequeño odiaba la medicina.

—mm... no quiero ya me siento bien mami—. Dijo el pequeño y se aferró más fuerte al pecho de Mikasa, la misma que lo levantó en peso y lo condujo a la mesa de cocina, era necesario que coma y luego tome los medicamentos que Hanji le recetó por la madrugada, como ella se encontraba de guardia Mikasa simplemente la llamó disculpándose por irrumpir en su trabajo a lo que su amiga le respondió enérgica que no tendría mayores problemas, siempre y cuando lo necesitase la llamara.

—Hoy necesito que me ayudes con algo, pero creo que no vas a poder ya que no estás completamente recuperado— le dijo con voz dulce, mientras ponía enfrente de su pequeño un platito con fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de naranja natural.

—¿Pero en que es lo que quieres que te ayude, mami?—, pronunció llevándose un trozo de frutilla a la boca pequeña—¡puedo hacerlo! estoy bien, ya no me duele la cabeza.

—La tía Hanji dijo que debías tomar todo el medicamento para así estar completamente sano, si no lo haces, pues, no creo que puedas ayudarme—. Le dijo con un tono penoso, algo que Mikasa utilizaba en ciertas ocasiones para convencer a su pequeño de hacer algo, claro si la situación así lo requería ya que cuando no era necesario ella lo dejaba. Ante tal afirmación, su pequeño dio pausa a su jugo y la miró un ratito expectante: parecía que tendría algo importante que decirle.

— ¡Tomaré la medicina, mami, seré un niño fuerte!— y se bebió su jugo, mientras Mikasa agarraba un frasco oscuro y ponía el líquido rojo en una cuchara para ponérsela en la boca, Mikasa le volvió a su servir un poco de jugo al verle la cara que hizo por el amargo sabor que se impregnó en sus papilas gustativas.

_Por la tarde..._

De vez en cuando Mikasa daba un vistazo a su pequeño niño, desde la cocina tenía la facilidad de verlo hasta la sala. Estaba recostado boca abajo en el suelo mientras trabajaba con hojas de papel bond haciendo dibujos con crayones, aquel día el niño tuvo que faltar a sus clases en el jardín. Parecía muy entretenido y por ello estaba tranquila mientras terminaba de preparar el almuerzo.

_"Todo un artista" _pensó para sí misma, recordaba que aquellos dibujos que hacía su niño eventualmente se quedarían instalados en la puerta de la nevera. Al siguiente día Levi se encargaría de guardarlos cuidadosamente en una carpeta, ya ahora gorda de tantos dibujos, en una parte de la habitación que había asignado como su oficina, en donde terminaba el trabajo cuando estaba en casa.

Faltaba un poco que se cociera el tallarín de su menú del día, sopita de pollo al estilo chino. A su bebé le encantaba su comida, aún más si tenía fideos ya que se manifestaba como un gran amante de aquel.

Por el día tendría un dieta sana mientras su niño se recuperaba del todo, no quería que él pasara de nuevo otro episodio de fiebre o vómito. Por la noche Hanji prometió visitarlos para corroborar el mejorado estado de salud de a quien ella había llamado como su sobrinito. Sacó un poco de sopa en un pequeño cuenco para probar el gusto y el cocido, todo estaba perfecto.

Un sonido en particular proveniente de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos, sabía que era un mensaje en Whatshapp de su querido, desbloqueó el móvil y bajó la pantalla de notificaciones para pulsar de inmediato el mensaje y leerlo con mayor facilidad, corroboró que aún estaba en línea: _"¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha tomado la medicina?" _Mikasa escribió rápido un sí, además de algunas palabras para dar a conocer a su marido que su hijo estaba mejorando y asimismo con buen ánimo. Seguido de ello tomó una foto del niño dibujando en el piso y se la envió a Levi, luego de ello prosiguió con preparar la vajilla que usaría ella y su niño.

Los sentimientos de Mikasa en ese momento fueron de regocijo consigo misma, le hacía bien saber que Levi desde su trabajo se mantenía al pendiente de lo que sucediera en casa. Siempre pensó que sería un buen padre, más lo sigue demostrando con cada gesto hacia ella y el niño.

Tenía 22 años cuando se convirtió en madre primeriza, tenía miedo por no ser capaz de creer que ella podría desempeñar de la mejor forma posible su rol maternal. Para ella y Levi fueron momentos críticos cuando teniendo apenas veintisiete semanas de gestación Mikasa fue operada de emergencia, su embarazo no podía seguir adelante. Durante 48 horas le suministraron dexametasona con el objetivo de que los pulmones del feto maduren para poder realizar la cirugía.

El anuncio que hicieron los médicos dejó a los padres y a las familias de ambos inmersas en un ambiente taciturno. Mikasa recordaba a flor de piel los sentimientos que experimentó cuando vió a su niño por primera vez en la termocuna; su piel estaba rojita y arrugada casi podía ver sus venas por la fina textura de la misma y era tan pequeño que cabía en una caja de zapatos, le habían colocado respirador artificial, otro instrumento en los ojos para protegerlos además de algunos electrodos y cables que servían para monitorear el progreso del desarrollo de su sistema cardíaco, digestivo, etc. Levi estuvo siempre con ella, dándole los ánimos que necesitaba.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo sacaron de la incubadora para ponerlo en su pecho, necesitaba hacer sentir a su bebé que ella estaba con él, al sentirlo tan pequeño y frágil Mikasa sufrió una explosión de emociones, lo tomaba suave con las manos temblorosas acunándolo contra ella cuando Levi acudió a calmar su llanto, la comprendía, al igual que ella él estaba aterrado ya que las posibilidades de que el bebé viviera eran bajas. Mikasa había escuchado testimonios de otras madres que pasaron por su misma situación; algunas entre lágrimas le comentaron que su bebé estaba en el cielo como el ángel que parecía ser en la tierra, por otro lado recibió aliento de otra mujer quien estaba por salir del hospital con su bebé prematuro que había logrado sobrevivir lo cual generó para Mikasa una luz de esperanza.

Ante las circunstancias dejó la Universidad, estaba cursando los semestres finales de su carrera. El tiempo del cuidado de su bebé era lo primordial y aunque cuando ella anunció a sus amigas que estaba embarazada alguien le dijo que estaba haciendo mal ya que era joven y todavía era estudiante, Mikasa no oyó y sencillamente siguió con sus planes de vida, evidentemente cambiados, ya que no tenían pensado con Levi el ser padres aun.

Por su parte Levi se mantuvo trabajando ya que necesitaba sustentar económicamente a su familia, él era mayor por unos años a Mikasa, ostentaba un título en alguna ingeniería por ello trabajaba en una empresa reconocida, por las noches después de salir del trabajo él acudía al hospital llevando a Mikasa ropa y alimento, también la dejaba dormir mientras él se quedaba al cuidado del niño, conversaba con los médicos y las enfermeras acerca de la evolución de la criatura. Durante esos momentos Levi dormía poco, muy poco. Lo sorprendente era que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para levantarse todos los días a su rutina.

En su momento se convirtió en el sustento emocional de Mikasa, durante las primeras semanas ésta última vivía desganada poco se preocupaba por sí misma lo que la llevó a una mala alimentación hasta el punto que estaba comenzando a enfermar.

Levi comenzó a hablar con ella pausadamente, la seguía comprendiendo pero llegó el momento en que le habló firme: _"debes cuidarte también, ¿Cómo vas a poder cuidarlo? si tú no estás bien" _aquellas palabras quizá resonaron más fuerte para Levi que para ella, no imaginó jamás hablarle con tal magnitud aunque surtió efectos: Mikasa no andaba sonriendo a cada rato pero sí comenzó a alimentarse mejor.

Con el paso de las semanas se notaba los cambios en el cuerpo del pequeño varón, su piel se estaba tornando rosácea y pesaba unos gramos más aunque no podía prescindir de la respiración artificial. La mayor parte del día Mikasa pasaba hablándole, introduciendo su mano en la termocuna para acariciarlo y hacerlo sentir que ella siempre estaba allí para él, moría de amor cuando su bebé con sus pequeñitas manos intentaba apretar un dedo suyo. Cuando Levi llegaba por las noches hacía lo mismo, le hablaba como si él pudiera responderle, y lo acariciaba. Aún con los avances notorios: tenía miedo, no estaría tranquilo hasta el día en que le dieran el alta.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro meses en el centro médico entre una constante penumbra y preocupación, el bebé aun no prescindía de la respiración artificial pero los médicos conjeturaron el alta para él. El día que lo llevaron a su hogar, en la casa de los padres de Levi, se encontraban las familias de ambos para celebrar de manera corta el milagro que les sucedía. Y entonces, la primera noche que su familia durmió en casa, él pudo dormir bien.

—Quiero más sopita ¡mami! — sus palabras vivaces la sacaron de sus recuerdos, su niño le extendía el platito con la cuchara y una sonrisa de alegría, se notaba tenía una hambre voraz. Mikasa le devolvió la sonrisa, era una madre muy feliz—. ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! La tía Hanji dice que los niños que toman sopita se hacen fuertes… muy muy fuertes y sanos ¿Verdad que sí, mami?

—Yo también voy a tomar más sopita—le respondió entregándole de nuevo el plato a él— para también ser muy fuerte como tú, mi amor—. Le restregó los cabellos sedosos y le depositó un beso en la frente. Aquello dicho por ella no era más que una evocación del pasado, en dónde se prometió que sería fuerte para él.

—Entonces, ¿si voy a poder ayudarte en lo que me dijiste? —sorbió líquido el pequeño.

—Por supuesto, pero será después de tu siesta, ¿correcto? —. El pequeño asintió entusiasmado, comenzando a engullirse las verduras.

Más tarde, cuando bañó a su hijo y lo dejó dormido en la cama empezó a limpiar de nuevo la cocina, los utensilios y trastes usados además de limpiar los mesones, el piso y la mesa. Al dar una leve ojeada a su cocina se percató que solo había una mancha de grasa cerca de la estufa por lo cual de inmediato atendió dicho desorden con un líquido _sacagrasas_ que Levi compró. Se rió un poco de ella, claramente el orden y la limpieza de Levi la había contagiado a ese punto y él estaba más que gustoso con ello.

Como si sus pensamientos hacia Levi le llamaran, escuchó a lo lejos su teléfono móvil sonar, era el nombrado marido de ella quien interrumpía.

—_¿Ya comió?_ —le escuchó preguntar.

—Sí, comió dos platos. Ahora está dormido, el baño también le ha asentado bien pues durmió de inmediato—. Intercambiaron un par más de palabras antes de que Levi se despidiera ya que estaba muy ocupado pero se daba el tiempo para saber de su familia.

Mikasa decidió que era momento para limpiar sus uñas del esmalte negro, puesto que en breve ella necesitaría usar sus manos y no quería que el esmalte generara un obstáculo. Se sentó en el mueble mientras encendía la televisión a ver algún programa interesante o un documental mientras su pequeño despertara. En el modular donde estaba el televisor pantalla plana, reposaba un portarretrato de su graduación: ella con capa y birrete en tono azul marino, a su lado derecho estaba Levi y su pequeño Luka de dos años que ella cargaba en peso.

El día de su graduación fue uno de los más felices hasta ahora vividos junto a su hijo, había logrado su meta profesional y se había mantenido en cursos que le permitan tener mayores conocimientos sobre su profesión. Estuvo durante un año y unos meses trabajando a medio tiempo puesto que argumentaba que su pequeño aún necesitaba tiempo con ella, sus decisiones fueron respaldadas por Levi mostrándose accesible a lo que ella decidiera.

Y en esa noche ella tenía pensado decirle que cuando Luka se graduara de la educación inicial ella empezaría a buscar empleo a tiempo completo, estaba segura que su hijo estaba en capacidades para quedarse con su abuela materna por las tardes hasta la noche. Mikasa tenía el deseo perpetuo de aportar en la economía de su hogar, aunque Levi le decía que estaban bien.

—460 gramos de harina todo uso... —repasaba la receta mientras verificaba en la pesa que diera el número exacto en los gramos citados—, 200 gramos de mantequilla sin sal a temperatura ambiente—. Sacó de la nevera la mantequilla para que se atempere un poco. Luego pesó el azúcar, seleccionó el mejor huevo de tamaño _L _y bajó el frasco de esencia de vainilla. Revisó los ingredientes de nuevo, ¡le faltaba el polvo de hornear! Y fue en su búsqueda al anaquel.

Limpió los utensilios que usaría para ello: un batidor globo de mano y un bowl hondo. Además de tener listo el papel fil y el papel para hornear, se olvidaba de nuevo de lavar la bandeja para hornear. Tenía todo preparado, tanto ingredientes como utensilios.

Hace un par de minutos escuchó que su hijo había despertado por lo cual, dejando la cocina la lista, fue a verlo: la puerta de la habitación siempre quedaba abierta por lo cual la visión le facilitó para divisarlo sentado en el inodoro. Aún su rostro somnoliento se manifestaba en él. Mikasa entró en el baño versión tamaño para niños, todo en ello era considerablemente más pequeño que el tamaño normal para los adultos. El lavamanos era bajo, lo cual le facilitaba al pequeño lavarse las manos, la idea había sido de Levi.

—Vamos al parque un momento, ¿Te parece? —su pequeño asintió con la cabeza, terminó de colocarle un abrigo y lo llevó a la puerta del departamento en donde tenían un espacio para colocar las pantuflas y los zapatos para salir, una costumbre instaurada por Mikasa, de un estante retiró los zapatos del niño y se los calzó. Solo irían al parque que quedaba abajo del condominio, era un poco pequeño pero Luka siempre se divertía estando allí.

—¡Un poco más rápido, mami! —le pedía a Mikasa, ella se encargó de darle vuelta al carrusel en donde estaba subido.

—¡Mikasa! —escuchó un fuerte sonido con su nombre impreso, volteó su rostro hasta la puerta que daba entrada al condominio, era Eren desde allí quien le llamaba alegre y agitando el brazo en el aire, estaba esperando que el guardia le abriera la puerta.

—Eren…

—¡Tío Eren! —exclamó intentando bajarse del carrusel con ayuda de su madre e inmediatamente corrió hasta donde Eren, el cual ya había traspasado la puerta de seguridad. Eren dejó unas bolsas en el suelo para tener las manos libres y poder tomar al niño por las axilas y levantarlo en el aire. El niño se carcajeaba—. ¿Te quedarás? Tío Eren—le preguntó ahora tratando de calmar su respiración en el suelo, Mikasa se mantuvo expectante a la respuesta.

—Hoy no, solo venía por aquí por un asunto del trabajo así que desvié y te traje esto—: sacó de la bolsa un rompecabezas de un tamaño considerable, seguro al pequeño Luka le tomaría demasiado tiempo armarlo.

—Lástima, pero… ¿Qué te parece el fin de semana?. Luka quiere que le enseñes algo de artes marciales—. Ante la afirmación Eren se sorprendió.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si Levi es mucho más experimentado que yo— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya me sé todos los movimientos de papi, quiero que me enseñes los tuyos—, le dijo abrazándose a una pierna de Eren. A su lado Mikasa sonreía cómplice —además porque no mejor me enseñas otras cosas, tío Eren.

—Seguro —le respondió restregando sus cabellos, un gesto particular que hacía con el hijo de su amiga de la infancia —la próxima vez que venga, pues, te enseñaré un juego muy interesante de mi consola de videojuegos seguro te fascinará es sobre derrotar enormes titanes—. Eren hablaba emocionado, sin dudas le encantaba pasar tiempo con el niño, pues en su círculo íntimo de amigos no habían más niños. Hasta podría decir que Luka era muy consentido por todos. Después de ello Eren se despidió rápido pues ya estaba atrasándose un poco para retomar sus labores.

Mikasa ayudó a su niño cargar con aquella cajita de cartón que contenía su nuevo rompecabezas, lo pondría en la sala para que papá lo viera cuando llegase. Enseguida Luka corrió a lavarse las manos pues mamá le había dicho que prepararían algo y debería tener las manos bien limpias.

Se colocó el delantal de color beige y de un cajón sacó otro delantal pequeño para colocárselo a su pequeño. Mikasa llevó los ingredientes ya listos y los instrumentos a la mesa de la cocina, tendría mayor amplitud para trabajar. Primero colocó sobre el bowl la mantequilla que ya estaba blandita, seguido de ello el azúcar:

—Toma esto y comienza a mezclarlo, el azúcar y la mantequilla tienen que quedar uniditas. Si no puedes yo te ayudo—. Su niño asintió, aunque una característica de Luka era ser persistente para alcanzar los pequeños objetivos que tuviera en frente, así lo estaba educando Levi.

Agarró el globo de mano lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a darle vueltas, con movimientos algo torpes pero a medida que avanzaba iba manejándolo de una mejor forma. Mikasa agregó el huevo para lo cual Luka tuvo un poco de dificultad para incorporarlo a la mezcla de azúcar y mantequilla debido a la textura viscosa de la clara. En este punto su madre tomó el batidor y lo hizo ella hasta lograr una mejor integración y le devolvió a él el mando, mientras ella agregaba una cucharada de vainilla a la mezcla.

— ¿Así está bien? —preguntó, su madre estaba pasando por un tamiz los ingredientes secos; harina, polvo de hornear y una pizca de sal. Se volteó hacia él con una bowl más pequeño donde reposaban dichos ingredientes mezclados.

—A partir de aquí me encargo yo, observa como lo hago—. Volcó los ingredientes secos en el tazón de la mezcla que había incorporado Luka. Con una pala de madera revolvió las dos mezclas hasta unirlas un poco, luego dejó la pala e introdujo las manos en el bowl para amasar la mezcla con toda su fuerza la mezcla quedó hecha una bola y la envolvió en papel fil directo a la heladera por media hora.

—Si que eres fuerte mami— su elogio la llenó de ternura, había captado que su niño la quedaba mirando mientras amasaba.

—Sí, lo soy—le respondió orgullosa—tú también lo eres porque comes mucha sopita—. Le estrujo una mejilla y la besó despacito. Aunque Luka no comprendiese porque le decía tal cosa, ella algún día le contaría sobre su nacimiento y lo fuerte que ambos se volvieron.

Una vez que reposó la mezcla en la heladera Mikasa la sacó, preparó dos piezas de papel para hornear y colocó la bola en medio de las piezas, a continuación pasó el rodillo encima ejerciendo un poco de presión ya que estaba la masa algo durita. Una vez estirada la masa sacó de una caja plástica algunos cortadores de galleta con diferentes formas: círculos, estrellas y corazones. Luka agarró el cortador de estrellas y comenzó a colocarlo sobre la masa estirada, ejerciendo un poquito de presión ya obtenía la impresión de la forma de la galletita.

Mikasa tomó un corazón y comenzó a formar galletitas con ello, después retiró la masa sobrante y colocó las galletas en una bandeja para hornear pero antes forrada con papel de horno lo cual las protegería de no pegarse a la bandeja. Luka tomo entre dos dedos un poco de azúcar y la roció encima de las galletas antes de que Mikasa las pusiera en el horno.

Dio un vistazo: había que hacer mucho aseo, por lo pronto disfrutarían del aroma de las galletas recién horneadas que inundaba de un dulce olor el hogar.

_Por la noche…_

—Seguro esta noche dormirá de largo, no te preocupes Mikasa, sus amígdalas se ven desinflamadas—dijo Hanji, retirando el pisalenguas de la boca de Luka—. Solo continúa el tratamiento tal y como te lo escribí y expliqué, es imprescindible que esté cien por ciento curado y que la bacteria halla muerto, no migrado porque si no estaríamos ateniéndonos a otro malestar ¿De acuerdo, pequeño? Ya sé que no quieres tomar el medicamento. —Esta vez le habló al pequeño, quien con rostro nervioso le dijo:

—¡No! Ya me tomaré toda tía Hanji.

—Eso espero. Bueno, me tengo que retirar ¡el tiempo para una mujer apremia! —Hanji se encaminó al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones—¡Leviiiiiiii! ¡Y a me voyyyy!~—gritó sabiendo que el nombrado no saldría de su habitación ya que recién había llegado y se estaría cambiado ropa cómoda.

—¡Pues adiós! —se oyó a Levi desde el fondo del pasillo, allá encerrado su habitación.

Cuando Levi escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, dedujo que Hanji se había finalmente ido de su hogar. Salió usando una ropa más cómoda y se dirigió al cuarto donde tenía sus escobas y demás accesorios.

Mikasa, lo observó de soslayo, intuía que su marido empezaría de nuevo y como todas las noches a limpiar todos los rincones del hogar. Hasta ese momento, en la tarea que Levi era incapaz de ayudarle era en la cocina ya que al parecer sus habilidades desertaban en ese ámbito, aunque Mikasa no tenía mayor inconveniente ya que disfrutaba preparar comida rica y saludable para su familia.

Por su parte, Luka se encontraba haciéndole compañía a su padre desde lejos: hablándole sobre su día y el regalo que el tío Eren le llevó por la tarde. Levi no le permitía estar cerca de los líquidos de usaba para limpiar, puesto que eran tóxicos para los niños. Como efectivamente lo son.

El sonido del hervor del arroz indicaba que no faltaba demasiado para que esté completamente cocido. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse, tal cual ese sonido particular de cerrojo viejo daba el indicio que Levi terminó su jornada. Mikasa anunció de manera breve que la comida estaría lista en quince minutos aproximadamente.

Antes de alejarse del pasillo escuchó la risa estrepitosa de su niño, se abrió la puerta de su habitación: Luka salió corriendo a su habitación seguido por Levi, ambos tenían solo puesto una toalla blanca que envolvía sus partes íntimas. Muy seguro sería que a Luka se le olvidó algún juguete o su shampoo. Acostumbraban a bañarse juntos aquel par de hombres por las noches. Suspiró. Siempre era una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad con el niño y aquello Levi no lo desperdiciaba.

Se escuchó de nuevo la risa, Mikasa volvió la mirada: ambos corrían de nuevo hacia la habitación matrimonial: de imprevisto, a Levi se le escurrió la toalla que lo envolvía, Mikasa avanzó a divisar sus redondos glúteos. Rió extasiada en el mismo sitio parada. Levi solo recogió la toalla y se metió desnudo a la habitación.

_"Es otro juego suyo"._

Ahora solo podía escuchar el sonido de las risas de Luka, desde dentro de la bañera. A la salida de ellos dos, tendría la mesa lista, como era su costumbre. Aún tenía la caja metálica que contenía las galletas aún guardadas en el anaquel, las sacaría después de la cena.

En está ocasión en particular, notó, que su marido y su hijo se estaban tomando más de tiempo del que regularmente usaban para la hora de la ducha.

* * *

Luka le pidió que bajara los brazos para él poder trepar al regazo de su padre e inmediatamente recostarse sobre su pecho. Tenía el pijama puesto y por tanto Levi no le permitía sentarse en el suelo.

Mikasa extendió la caja de metal dónde tenía las galletas de azúcar que hornearon esa tarde: recostados ambos en los sillones en el balcón de su apartamento. Anteriormente Levi se encargó de suministrarle la dosis de medicina al niño, con lo que concluyó en que lo llevaría al parque de construcciones.

La brisa fría despeinada sus cabellos a cada rato por lo cual Mikasa agarraba su cabello con los dedos.

—Mami y yo las hicimos— habló de repente el niño que creía Mikasa estaría durmiéndose en el pecho del padre. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza hacia su madre para tomar con su manito una galleta, deseoso por explorar el sabor.

Mikasa solo sonrió ante tal afirmación, estaría satisfecha con el resultado. Sus ojitos se encendieron de emoción, lo palpo rápido y el niño buscó en el rostro de su padre una confirmación a lo que Levi mencionó:

—No me gustan tanto las galletas... sin embargo, puedo decir que éstas puedo comerlas—. Dijo terminando una galleta en forma de estrella. Quizá sí, no gustaba mucho de los dulces pero hacía sus excepciones, era la primera vez que su mujer preparaba galletas (que él supiera) y dentro de sus pensamientos estaba el no herir las expectativas de su hijo, más sabía Mikasa podía tolerar su rechazo, aún como pareja seguían conociéndose, pequeños detalles para tener en cuenta, nada más. Sencillo. No tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto? fracasar en algo que hiciste, que resultó no ser del gusto del otro.

Mikasa lo tendría en cuenta, más su hijo sí que degustaba de las galletas. Unas migajas cayeron sobre el camisón de dormir de Levi, él solo los recogió y los puso en la misma caja de las galletas, a un ladito, para luego arrojarlos al tacho de basura.

—Levi— advirtió Mikasa de su atención—. Hay algo que quiero decirte: el próximo año escolar Luka entrará a primero de básica, por lo cual he decidido que tomaré la oferta pendiente del amigo de mi padre en su empresa.

Levi la miraba atento, con mucha serenidad, mientras acomodaba los cabellos del niño recostado nuevamente en su pecho. Podría figurar aquella acción de Luka a una memoria sensorial respecto a su pasado de recién nacido, cuando pasaba unas horas él en el pecho de su padre para recibir calor.

Era una experiencia que se había vuelto costumbre en el niño, eso lo relajaba: dormir en el pecho de sus padres.

—Te apoyo en lo que decidas hacer—, le devolvió la bandeja de las galletas, en dónde evidentemente Levi comió más galletas de las que ella suponía—. Siempre y cuando sea beneficioso para ti, de lo contrario, ni pienses que te podría apoyar en nada.

Mikasa soltó una risilla, se cubrió la boca con una mano. Hasta cierto punto, le agradaba que Levi fuera objetivo y directo en decir lo que piensa. Aún si fuese un poco rudo denotaba el interés que tenía en ella, y si acaso, algún día se presentaba la ocasión: él la reprendía, como cuando no se alimentaba de manera adecuada cuando nació su hijo.

—Gracias—dijo, solamente.

Una inigualable paz silenciosa se cernió sobre los tres, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Luka prontito debía dormir, sin embargo parecía querer seguir en el pecho del papá ahí en el balcón. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento a través del movimiento de las copas de algunos árboles cercanos y algunas sirenas de patrulla bien a lo lejos.

—Mikasa, ¿Haz dormido en la tarde? —preguntó Levi, ella lo miró y negó con un gesto en su cabeza. Levi sabía que ella había pasado algunas horas al cuidado de su hijo en la madrugada, aparte de que madrugó aun después de ello—. Yo me encargo de dormir a Luka y terminar el aseo de la cocina—, de nuevo la cocina—me interesa que descanses más—. Cerró los ojos y solo se dedicó a respirar tranquilamente.

Mikasa al verlos a ambos: pensó, entonces, sobre su paz y la felicidad que experimentaba, es decir: solo era un día normal en su vida, había hecho lo que normalmente haría en un día estando en casa, aun así, aquellas pequeñas situaciones la bordeaban de entera felicidad, ya que ésta solo residía en su concepción de ser y lo que para Mikasa significaba dicha palabra.

Vio a su hijo de reojo: Levi le había colocado una frazada encima para protegerlo del frío mientras con una mano lo abrazaba y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello. El hombre a su lado entrecerraba los ojos por ratos, y los volvía a abrir esperando algo que ella no sabía descifrar que era a pesar de tener unos años conviviendo, siempre le resultaba algo nuevo que leer en el rostro de Levi.

Entonces miró al cielo, y agradeció internamente: de eso se trataba su felicidad: de preparar una comida para su familia, de hornear galletas u otro postre que destilara emoción en el rostro de Luka, de comer y estar junto a ellos, de saber que tenían salud (aunque su niño estaba en recuperación) y que era lo más importante.

—Luka—, escuchó a Levi mencionar—ya es hora— le dijo solamente. Mikasa lo atribuyó al hecho de la hora de dormir.

Sucedió que; Levi se sentó en dirección a Mikasa, el niño también y se quedó sentado en las piernas de su padre, pero lo curioso era la postura del niño pareciera que no tenía fuerza alguna para moverse más Levi lo tenía sujeto por detrás.

_"Será que..." _pensaba Mikasa al sospechar de nuevo enfermedad.

Cuando Levi ejerció algo de presión en la espalda del niño (solo fingido) el mismo simuló que despertaba y extendió, desde un bolsillo interno, una cajita roja aterciopelada. Levi hizo un movimiento extraño por detrás del niño, levantó un poco la cabeza y el "muñeco" dijo:

—"Mikasa, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" — claramente era la voz de Levi, un poco más aguda, tratando de actuar como si no fuese suya, por lo que Luka fingía ser él quien hablaba, tal como lo haría una marioneta. Luka abrió la cajita dejando expuesto un anillo de plata con un diamante incrustado.

Era cierto, ellos no estaban cansados, tenían una relación de hecho. Debido al repentino anunció del embarazo de Mikasa se suscitaron varios acontecimientos que los mantuvieron ocupados como para pensar en ello, más cuando nació Luka.

—Levi... — tartamudeo un poco—. Yo... ah...— parecía dudar, quizá era la emoción que debía estar experimentando. No solo Levi esperaba una respuesta, sino también su hijo—. ¡SI! Si ¡quiero! —sus ojos se volvieron un poco acuosos debido a la emoción y se preguntó acaso, ¿Cuánto tiempo Levi llevaba planeando aquello?

Solo un beso bastó para confirmar todo, Luka los observó tan cerca hacerlo que dijo que aquello: era asqueroso, haciendo una mueca de desagrado pero sin duda también le hacía sentir feliz y se abrazó a sus padres.

Esa noche los tres durmieron en la misma cama, Levi menos horas.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

**Soju*: **bebida destilada nativa de Corea.

**El escrito es sencillo, esa era mi intención. El remarcar lo que es la felicidad y el concepto que cada uno de nosotros tiene sobre esa palabra. Si te animas, coméntame: ¿Qué es la felicidad para ti?**

**Además para este escrito me inspiré un poco en el contenido del canal de You Tube **_"haegreendal" _**que trata acerca del ser de una madre. Vídeos muy hermosos. **

**Y si haz llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
